


The One Where Shawn and Henry Are Kidnapped

by myglassesaredirty



Series: Whump Week [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Claustrophobia, Cold Water, Confinement, Father-Son Relationship, Heavy Angst, Isolation, Kidnapping, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleep Deprivation, Torture, Tortured for information, Waterboarding, Whump, beaten, depending on that we might have a biweekly posting schedule, i listened to my angst playlist and got depressed, it doesn't stay, just so you all are aware a six year old is being tortured, there's fluff in like. the first chapter and a half, uh, we'll see how much i get written today and tomorrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/pseuds/myglassesaredirty
Summary: One of the biggest drug rings in the country resides in Santa Barbara. The SBPD is working with the FBI, sure, but these drug lords are ruthless. They will take your loved ones and torture them so you back down. Thus, only the officers and agents without children are let onto the case.Henry gets involved, but he doesn't know anything.





	The One Where Shawn and Henry Are Kidnapped

**Thursday. January 26, 1984. 12:30 PM**

“Oh,  _ fuck, _ Henry, are you serious right now?” Maddy throws the kitchen towel down and wheels around, her hands curling around the edge of the counter.

Henry spreads his hands. “What do you want from me? You knew what this job entailed the moment you signed up to work at the station, let alone  _ marry _ me!”

She clenches her jaw, her fingers tightening around the counter. Her knuckles are white. “Yes, I did! But I didn’t expect you to  _ ask _ to go into the line of fire!” She gestures wildly at him. “How do I know you’re not going to get shot?”

He groans and rubs his forehead. “Mad, look, it’s a drug case. They’re not getting anywhere with it, and they need help. I asked them to let me on it, instead of sending me around town for petty cri–”

“But you’re  _ safe _ just chasing petty crime!”

“I have a job to do, and by hell, I’m going to do it!” Henry takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’m not always going to get hurt, Maddy. I get that it’s your concern. But it doesn’t have to be.”

She laughs humorlessly. “No,” she says, shaking her head, “you don’t get it. You don’t understand that knot of terror I get every damn time you’re on a potentially hostile case. You’re not here to reassure Shawn that you’re coming home, even if you have no fucking idea if you are.” Maddy licks her lips. “Remember the bomb threat, Henry? Remember how you were seconds away from being blown to bits?”

Henry scoffs. “Are we really on that again?” He presses the heels of his hands into his eyes and walks around the kitchen island. “He set it down!”

“You had no  _ idea _ what he was going to do! You had no idea if you or your officers could react in time!” Tears well up in her eyes. “I would have lost  _ you, _ and Shawn never would have known you. Do you  _ realize _ that?”

“Maddy, I’m not going to get hurt every time I go out into the field.”

Maddy pushes herself off the counter and walks up to him. “Maybe not.” She jabs her index finger into his chest. “But Shawn barely knows you. He sees you on weekends and nights. He knows the Gusters better than he knows you, Henry!”

He wants to cross his arms. Really, he does, and there’s not much stopping him, but Maddy can read him like a fucking book. She knows he’s getting defensive, and his last resort will be to cross his arms. She explained his body language to him once. “I can’t control my hours, Mad. If I could, you know I’d be here more.”

“You spend weekends with the detectives! I barely see you!” She takes a deep breath and bites her lip. “Please don’t try and get on that case.”

Henry’s eyes flash, and he takes a step back. “Maddy, people could die if this investigation keeps going on.”

“Yes, and you could be one of them!” Tears sting her eyes. Her hands shake. “I can’t lose you like that.”

His face softens, and he reaches out and gently wipes her tears away with his thumb. “Who says you’re going to?”

She smiles sadly at him and wraps her hand around his wrist. “Who says I’m not? I never know, Henry, and I’m so tired of being scared.”

He nods. “The best I can offer right now is a vacation as soon as this case is closed. I have enough sick days to take us somewhere nice for Shawn’s spring break.”

“If we’re being honest, it shouldn’t be much of a spring break. He’s in first grade.” She curls her fingers around Henry’s shirt and pulls him closer to her. “Don’t let me lose you,” she whispers. He rests his forehead against hers. “Don’t you dare let me lose you.”

Henry hums and kisses her forehead. “I promise you won’t. Not today, not tomorrow. Not until we’re old and gray and wrinkly. We’ll have seventeen grandchildren.”

Maddy laughs softly and squeezes his wrist. “Are all of them going to be Shawn’s?”

He purses his lips. “Hmm…” He pulls away and searches her eyes. “Do you want to try for Spencer baby number 2? Maybe we’ll have a girl.”

Maddy can’t help but smile widely. Henry looks so excited at the mere idea of having a daughter. And, besides, she’s always wanted another child… “Maybe when you’re a little safer,” she finally says. “After this case. We can start trying after this case.”

Henry whimpers. “Okay, fine. Once this case is done. I won’t hold you to it, but I’ll be kind of sad if you don’t.” He kisses her forehead once more. “I’ll pick up Shawn today. You can just stay in and rest.”

She pulls away from him and squeezes his arms. “You’re going to take him for milkshakes, aren’t you?”

He holds up a hand to his chest, displaying mock offense. “Of course not. I would hope you know me better than that. I’m going to take him to get ice cream.”


End file.
